


our future looks bright

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Art, M/M, Shyan Mini Bang 2019, Supernatural Ryan, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes





	our future looks bright

Ryan’s  _sight_ hasn’t always co-operated in his favor, but every moment he spends with Shane undoubtedly makes the future look just that much brighter.


End file.
